owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Hyakuya/Relationships
Hyakuya Sect Yuki Endo One of the children living at the Hyakuya Orphanage in Shibuya with Mika, Akane, and Junji back in 2012 prior to the Apocalypse. Junji Haiyama A boy living at the Hyakuya Orphanage with them in Shibuya prior to the Apocalypse in 2012. Miyuki Yamada (Mahiru Hīragi) "adopts" him when he is four years old, and Mika has to calm him down before he leaves. Mahiru Hīragi A member of the Hīragi family who adopted Junji from the Hyakuya Orphanage for experiments while using the alias of Miyuki Yamada. Mikaela sent Akane out to see whether she was a good person or not since she was taking their younger family member away. Since Mahiru had a gentle smile while thinking about Guren Ichinose, Akane decided she was a good person. Akane unintentionally revealed her crush on Mikaela to her. Mikaela Hyakuya Another member of her orphanage family, having been with him since she was 6-7 years old. It was also revealed in the light novel that she had a crush on him. In Sanguinem she receives and prepares food Mika brought her for their family, and says hi to him seeing he is back as they arrange a plan to leave the underground city. He had planned an escape from Sanguinem but Ferid Bathory was waiting for them. He along with Yū watched as Akane and the other orphanage children were murdered by Ferid. Yūichirō Hyakuya A member of the her orphanage family, Akane was beaming happily as she listened to the orphanage director introduce Yu as a new member of their family. When transported to Sanguinem, suspecting where Yu might be, she found him alone and asks about Mika helping herself to sitting beside Yu and then asking if he wants to talk about it. She thinks nothing of moving closer to Yu when he says not to, and reminds him that it is not weird, they are part of the same family. With Yu reminiscing, Akane tells him it is time to get going, dinner is almost ready and addresses Yu as "Mr moody" before jokingly stating that Yu can be grumpy at the table. Inside their home, Akane shares with Yu that it was Mika who brought them the food she was preparing. Later she joins him and Mika as they arrange a plan to escape Sanguinem but Ferid Bathory was waiting for them when they made the attempt. He along with Mika watched as Akane and the other orphanage children were killed by Ferid. Ako Hyakuya A member of the orphanage family and again in the vampire city. Fumie Hyakuya A member of the orphanage family where they lived together in Sanguinem. Akane addresses Fumie as she reminds everyone to thank Mika when he returns. Taichi Hyakuya A member of the orphanage family, they live together in Sanguinem and Akane jokingly declares that Taichi can give up the rest of his curry when he helps himself to someone else's. When Ferid murders Ako, Akane is held by Taichi. Kōta Hyakuya A member of the orphanage family where they lived together in Sanguinem, Akane is the first one told by him that today is his birthday when they are eating curry together. Chihiro Hyakuya A member of the orphanage family where like others they lived contently together. Hyakuya Orphanage Director Akane was under her care at the orphanage and listened as she introduced Yu to them. Akane remembers and reiterates her words that everyone from the Hyakuya Orphanage is one big family. To help Yu embrace the notion, Akane says this is true because the director says so. Vampires Ferid Bathory A seventh progenitor of the vampires. Ferid waited for the children when they were trying to escape from Sanguinem but he killed her along with the other orphanage children in front of Yū and Mika. Saitō He appears at the orphanage where Akane and Mika grow up.Category:Relationships